


All Tied Up

by RoryMcGallen134



Category: Naruto
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryMcGallen134/pseuds/RoryMcGallen134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Naruto finally forcibly brings Sasuke back with him, what will he do to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For the third time since I had climbed into the driver’s seat, I wondered if this was really a good idea. I mean, now that I actually had Sasuke, unconscious and knocked out in the back of the van, was not the ideal time to have second thoughts. But really, I didn’t even know if he wanted to come back to the village. What if he didn’t? _Well_ , I thought with a smirk, _what I’m going to do with him should convince him well enough._

When I got to the house my nerves came rushing back. I slowed down my walk to the back of the van. _No, really,_ I thought, _what if he doesn’t want this? What if he doesn’t want ME?_ I suddenly realised I had clenched my clammy hands into fists, and I slowly released them, my palms red from where my fingernails dug in. I opened the van and hefted Sasuke over my shoulder. ‘Dammit, teme, you’re so heavy when you’re knocked out,’ I grunted, trying to close the door behind me.  When I finally got the door shut, I dragged him into my bedroom onto my bed and shut the door, going over to open the window slightly to let the cool breeze in.

I glanced over to Sasuke to see him peacefully sleeping, his pale skin glistening in the sunlight. His long eyelashes rested carefully on his cheek and his mouth was slightly open a breath of air coming out every now and again. He looked… peaceful. There was no stuck up smirk or scowl on his face. I moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed, twisting my body to face him. He shifted slightly and I held my breath, wondering if he was going to wake up. Then I remembered what I was there for and set my plan into action. Trying my hardest not to wake him, I quickly tied his arms and his feet to the bed post. When I was done I breathed a sigh of relief. Now he wouldn’t be able to hit me when he woke up and realised his… predicament. And, well, what I was planning on doing to him could only be described as… _kinky._

A rustling brought my attention back to Sasuke. He was restless, his hands clenching and unclenching around the wooden bar while his back arched off the bed slightly. His breath came faster, his head moving from side to side. _Is he having a nightmare?_ A breathy moan was the answer to my silent question, and I put my hand on his to wake him up. He leaned into the touch, his face warm. _He's got fever?_

‘N-naaa, Naruto…’ He whimpered quietly, back arching off the bed again.

_Oh._ Oh. _So_ that’s _what’s going on_. My face broke out into an ear-splitting grin. He was dreaming about me. More importantly, he was dreaming about doing _that_ with me.

‘P-please.’

‘Sasuke,’ I murmured, my hand still caressing his face as I leaned close to him. His breath ghosted against my lip and I shivered at the contrast.

‘A-ah! Yes, yes, nngh,’he moaned , his head pressing into the bed as his back arched off of the sheets.

I couldn’t hold myself back anymore. I settled myself next to him gently, so as to not wake him, and ran fingers down his neck. His soft skin under the pads of my fingers felt amazing, and I couldn’t help but stroke his neck in bewilderment. With my other hand I swept up his shirt and ran my fingers up his chest, pressing down on a nipple with my thumb and massaging it. Sasuke moaned at the touch and I dropped my head, my tongue flicking out against the small nub. After a quick taste I passed it, kissing along his abs and dipping my tongue into his belly button, making him sigh and arch his back.

As I reached the band of his trousers, I palmed his erection, his bulge massive now. In more of a rush now, I tugged down his trousers and plunged his cock into my throat, sucking it hard, the way I would like it.

‘ _Oohhh God, yesss!’_

I glanced up at Sasuke to see if he had woken up. To be honest, it was quite hard to tell. His head was thrown back, mouth gaping open as he moaned. He struggled against his constraints slightly, hips thrusting into my mouth. And _God,_ if he wasn’t sexy. Seeing him like that alone could make me come. I moaned around his cock, moving my head faster now, trying to make those delicious sounds come out of his mouth again. He arched his back, head pressing into the bed as he let out a distorted version of my name. I ran my tongue over the slit at the top and he exploded, hips thrusting erratically upwards, shooting his hot cum into my mouth.

I quickly tucked him back into his trousers and dropped down next to him, using my thumb to swipe up the rest of his cum and stuck it in my mouth. I memorised the taste, the salty slightly bitter taste that I made, and I felt proud that was able to do that to him. I couldn’t help but smirk as I thought about it. I, Uzumaki Naruto, was able to turn the cold hearted Uchiha Sasuke, into a hot moaning mess.

 As I thought about all the sounds and expressions I made him make, my hand slowly ran down my body and slipped into my shorts. I ground my hand against my erection, the friction relieving me slightly. I started up a steady rhythm, thrusting my hips upwards into my hand as I remembered how he moaned when I licked his nipple, the sweat that glistened on his skin, the sound he made when he finally came in my mouth. I came with a loud moan, Sasuke’s name on my lips and thrusting my hips into my hand.

I dropped back onto the bed, ready to drift off to sleep when – ‘Naruto?’


	2. Chapter 2

_I dropped back onto the bed, ready to drift off to sleep when – ‘Naruto?_

Oh shit. I was in deep shit. I no longer felt tired as I slowly raised my eyes to meet Sasuke’s. He glared at me, his dark eyes holding mine in anger and – was that… lust?

‘Untie me at once, usuratonkachi,’ he said with obviously barely restrained anger, his body completely still. I laughed nervously. ‘Untie. Me.’

‘Are you serious? While you’re that mad at me? No way,’ I said, scratching the back of my head nervously. If I untied him now, I had no idea what state I would end up in. And plus, he looked very appealing, angry and tied up on my bed. I roved my eyes over his figure, pausing at his half-hard erection in appreciation. Yes, very appealing indeed. I couldn’t help but notice how it twitched at my leer.

‘Why are you staring at me?’

‘Coz you’re hot.’

‘Dobe.’

‘Teme!’ God, even when he was tied up on my bed, he was an absolute douchebag!

‘Where are we?’

‘We’re at my house, duh!’

‘Why?’ I hesitated. What was I supposed to say? ‘Oh yea, I brought you here because I wanted to have hot sex and ravish you so you would stay with me forever’?

‘…because.’

I felt him looking at me and I locked eyes with him. For a moment we simply looked at each other, me seeing something in his eyes that I couldn’t quite describe. He broke our gaze first, breaking the tension and leaving me with a feeling in my gut that I didn’t understand.

‘Why did you bring me here?’ He repeated his question from earlier. I didn’t speak for a while, and he sighed, resigning himself.

I finally decided to speak. ‘I – well really I wanted for you to – stay, I guess. I mean, I promised that I would make you come back, didn’t I? What kind of man would I be if I didn’t follow up on my promise? I just wanted to convince you to stay with me…’

‘So you think that knocking me out, tying me up and giving me a blowjob while I’m half asleep will convince me?’ As he spoke, his voice rose until he was near shouting. I was surprised. Uchiha Sasuke, king, or should I say, queen of cool, losing his cool?

‘You liked the blowjob, though,’ I said with a smirk. He scowled at me. ‘Well it’s true, come on, admit it.’

His scowl deepened.

‘You were having dirty dreams about me~’ I sang, a shit eating grin threatening to break my face.

‘God, dobe, I swear when you untie me I’m going to fucking break your–’ I broke him off by planting my lips on him, taking advantage of his already open mouth to plunge my tongue in. I intertwined my tongue with his, thrusting against it, trying to memorise the taste of his mouth. It took encouragement for him to respond to the kiss, but when he did, I shouted a silent _yes_ in my head and did a victory dance.

He let me dominate the kiss, my tongue roaming around his mouth. Drawing circles on the roof of his mouth, thrusting slowly against his own tongue. When I finally pulled away we were both panting heavily, and his eyes had darkened to something I’m sure was akin to mine. _God_ , how was I already hard again? I reconnected our lips, already missing the warmth from the cavern of his mouth.

My hand slipped under his shirt, and I couldn’t help but smirk when he shivered at the touch. I moved my lips down to his neck, just where his pulse would be, and sucked harshly on the pale skin I found there, marking him as mine. He shuddered, his hips jerking off the bed slightly. ‘You like that?’ I said, still suckling on the soft skin. ‘You like that, hmm, Sasuke?’

‘S-shut up, dobe,’ he murmured, eyes fluttering closed.

I moved my mouth up to his ear, pulling an earlobe in between my teeth and sucking it into my mouth. His mouth opened like a blossom and a sharp gasp was torn from his mouth as his hips slammed upwards against my body that was resting gently against his. I couldn’t help but grind back down against him, starting a steady rhythm of grinding hips and a choir of loud moans and curses.

Reaching down I undid his buckle and with one swift movement I removed his trousers and pushed them down his legs. His cock bounced free and rested on his stomach, already rock hard and dripping precum. ‘Twice in one night?’ I said, smirking. ‘You just can’t get enough of me.’

‘Usuratonkachi,’ he hissed, eyes slit at me.

I chuckled quietly before reaching down and untying the knot to my pyjama bottoms, pushing my trousers and boxers down my legs before settling myself between his legs, being careful not to rest all my weight on him. Our erections brushed against each other and both of us let out a gasp at the pleasure it brought. Slowly, I lowered my hips while Sasuke raised his, meeting in the middle with an explosion of nerves that made me moan.

Suddenly we were grinding against each other harshly, grappling at each other’s hips for support. I held his hips down while I grinded against him, watching him in awe as his head shot back and a moan fell from his lips. His cheeks were flushed, his mouth gaping like before in pleasure. Despite me holding him down his hips raised up, meeting mine with a particularly hard thrust that sent me reeling, my head drooped in pleasure.

‘Haaah, ah!’

‘God, Sasuke, you’re so hot…’

‘Fuck!’

When Sasuke’s hips started spasming I knew he was close. Although I wouldn’t admit it later, I was close too. Who wouldn’t be, listening to Sasuke’s delicious moans and cries? I dipped my head down to his chest, catching a nipple in my mouth and sucking on the small rosebud. That coupled with the rhythmic grinding sent him into a frenzy.

‘Oh, oh, _oh, Naruto_!’

Hearing him call my name sent me over the edge and waves of pleasure crashed into me, white flashing before my eyes.

I took a second to catch my breath before dropping back next to Sasuke. As sleep threatened to take me I looked over at Sasuke and saw that he was already asleep, despite the stickiness on both our stomachs. I untied him and succumbed to the sleep that was pulling me in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Unsurprisingly, Sasuke wasn't in bed when I woke up the following day. I half expected him to be half way across the country by now. But when I caught a whiff of a sweet pancake smell coming from the kitchen, my spirits lifted and I hopped out of bed, making my way towards the kitchen.

Upon reaching the kitchen, I saw a sight that I probably would never see again. Sasuke gorgeous arse framed by apron strings, and an equally gorgeous pile of pancakes on the plate next to him. My mind was immediately conflicted. Which one do I deal with first? In my sleep-hazed brain I came up with a rational option - both. I walked closer and as I stretched out both hands, one to wrap around the round, shapely mound, and the other for a pancake, Sasuke spun around and slapped both hands away. 'Go and sit down at the table, dobe,' he said, glaring at me. I would never admit this out loud, but his voice sent tremors down my spine. Like a reprimanded child, I went to sit at the table and patiently awaited my breakfast.

Finally the teme finished cooking and brought a still steaming plate of pancakes to the table and sat opposite me. With this fork he cut out a piece of pancake and drew it towards his mouth. His teeth sunk into the soft pancake and pulled off the fork, leaving a string of syrup hanging on the side of his lip. A pink tongue peeked out of his mouth and ran over the syrup, dislodging it and catching it before drawing back into his mouth. I leaned forward and watched, enthralled as he chewed with his eyes closed, enjoying his sugary creation. As he swallowed his food I couldn't help but watch his Adam's apple bob. His eyes fluttered open, catching me staring at him. 'What?' he spat out, and suddenly I was compelled to feed him just so I could have that soft expression back.

I cleared my throat before I spoke. 'Where's my food?' I said, looking around for another plate.

'Why would I make food for you?'

'You didn't make food for me?!'

'That's what I just said.'

'Meanie!'

'Idiot.'

'Dumbo!'

'Deadlast.'

'Chicken butt!'

'Your food is in the oven, dobe.'

'TEM - did you say food?'

Sasuke sighed and went back to his eating while I dug out my plate of pancakes. Syrup and chocolate sauce painted the white fluffy whipped cream which adorned the pancakes. Goodness, covered in goodness, covered in goodness. I sighed as I soaked in the beauty of it with my eyes. I cut a piece with my fork, my mouth already watering. I licked off the whipped cream and sauce, shutting my eyes and moaning at the taste, before taking a bite of pancake. As I opened my eyes to take a bite, I noticed Sasuke had stopped eating and was staring down at his plate, a dust of pink on his cheeks. Was he _blushing_? A shit-eating grin invaded my face when I realised that he was. 'Hey teme, what's that on your face~?' I singsonged, pointing at him.

'What are you talking about, dobe?'

'Sasuke is blushing~!'

'N-no, now shut up and eat or I'll leave.'

Satisfied with my teasing, I followed orders and finished eating my food quickly. As I finished, Sasuke took my plate and went over to the sink to wash up. As I watched him from where I was sat, I wondered what the relationship between us would develop to become. With all the arguments we have, would it survive? The thought worried me, but I knew that we couldn't go back to being friends, or whatever you wanna call us, especially after everything that happened last night, with the touching, and the ...sucking ...and -

'If you have something to say, just say it. Quit staring at my back,' Sasuke said, without turning around.

'How'd you - how comes you're still here?'

His arms tensed but he didn't pause his washing. 'Still where?'

'Still here in my apartment.'

'I can be wherever I want to be. And it's not like you would've gotten out of bed if I wasn't.'

True. But - 'So you want to be here?'

'What do you think?' he grumbled, probably irritated that I was interrogating him.

I finally had him where I wanted him. I stood up and walked towards him until I was just behind him. 'I think you want the person who is here with you. I think _that's_ why you're here.'

He dried his hands and turned around. I put an arm on each side of him and leaned towards him, trapping him in our shared space. He opened his mouth to speak but I got there before him, leaning so close to him that my lips brushed his ear as I whispered,'You can't deny to me, Sasuke, after everything that's happened, that you don't want me.'

I felt him shudder underneath my lips and I took advantage, pulling his ear into my mouth to between my teeth, where I bit it gently and tugged. I heard Sasuke inhale sharply. I moved my lips to his neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses along his jawline on the way. He hissed as I dug my teeth into the dip where his chin met his neck and sucked it into my mouth, remarking him. I raised my head until it was level with his and stared into his eyes, waiting a second for the haze to clear so he could focus on me. 'How about we make a deal? You took care of me with breakfast, now its my turn to take care of you,' I suggested. I didn't wait for him to agree before picking him up and carrying him bridal style to the bedroom.

Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't protest to me carrying him, although he looked disgruntled when I put him down outside the door of my room. When I put him down he tangled his hands in my hair and pulled my head down, attaching our lips together. Our tongue’s fought in a desperate battle of ‘who’s on top’, thrusting and sliding against each other until finally I won, and a moan of either disappointment or pleasure was squashed by my mouth. I explored his mouth until no nook or cranny was left untouched, and he was reduced to a hot mesh of gasps and restrained moans. Slipping my hands under his shirt, I moved my lips to his ear again to whisper. ‘No-no, I want to hear everything you have to say. Don’t make me tie you up again now,’ I whispered seductively into his ear.

My hands got busy with undoing the buttons on his shirt while my mouth followed as more and more pale skin was revealed. My mouth stopped at his nipple, flicking and pressing down on it with my tongue, trying to elicit as many different sounds as I could. He moaned brokenly when my mouth enveloped it, his hands grappling at my shoulders for hold. My trousers quickly became unbearably tight. I rolled the nub between my teeth and Sasuke’s body trembled beneath mine. I pushed his shirt off his body and let it fall to the floor before I made it a point to touch every part of his skin possible. I ran my fingertips up and down his back, feeling the muscles ripple under my touch. He was lean but still had muscles - I felt the definition of his abdomen and ran my fingers over the bulge of his arms.

I put my knee in between his legs and pressed him further against the door, trying to reduce the space between us as much as possible. The sudden friction against his bulge caused him to buck wildly against me and I buried my head in his neck as we moaned simultaneously. ‘You know, this would - _ah_ \- be so much better in bed,’ Sasuke panted out, as I bit his neck, his hot breath fanning over my ear.

It took a second for my mind to register what he was saying, but when I did, I pulled away and opened the door to my room. We stared at each other for a split second before both of us stumbled into my room and fell onto the bed, suddenly grappling at each others belts and trousers to remove them. I sighed at the relief against my cock and reached for Sasuke again, lying down on the bed. Once we were both undressed I pulled his head towards mine for another kiss, and lay so one of my knees was between Sasuke’s legs. ‘You’re right,’ I said against his lips. ‘It is better on the bed.’

Sasuke’s hands tangled in my hair as I kissed down his warm body until I was level with his cock. I palmed his cock with my hand, my tongue peeking out to lick of the precum glistening at the head of his penis. His cock jumped and he moaned desperately, a sheen of sweat being to appear on his pale skin. ‘Tell me what you want, Sasuke,’ I said, my tongue flicking the head of his cock. His head dropped forward and his breath came out in short pants. My tongue delved lower and took the weight of one of his balls, pulling it into my mouth.

‘ _Haaah_.’

I released it and sucked the other into my mouth, as I gave him time to decide. He was propped up on his elbows, head thrown back and mouth hanging open while he let out a groan that twisted my insides. If he kept this up, I would definitely come without needing to even touch my dick. ‘God, _just do it_ ,’ he grunted, his fists gripping tightly onto my quilt, knuckles white.

‘Just do what?’ I licked a strip on the underside of his cock. _Just a little moooore_.

‘ _I want my cock down your throat_!’ He almost yelled, signalling to me that he was more than desperate.

With one stroke, I swallowed his cock, trying to ignore my gag reflex to pleasure Sasuke. ‘ _Ah_!’ Sasuke yelled, and then released a guttural moan that did nothing for my throbbing penis. I bobbed on his penis, almost completely pulling off so I could swirl my tongue over the head of his cock. The resulting spasm was satisfying. ‘ _Hah-hah-hah_ ,’ he moaned and panted brokenly as he got closer and closer to release. I sped up the pace and reached up to tweak one of his nipples and pinch it between my fingers. Finally he gave one guttural moan before falling silent, his body shaking and trembling under my ministrations as hot liquid coursed into my mouth so quickly that I was forced to swallow it.

I sat back and fisted my own throbbing cock, falling into a rhythm I knew so well. Sasuke’s hand slapped mine away, reaching to take over. His pale hand and long fingers complemented my tan ones, and I only had a second to revel in the fact that we went well together before my mind was wiped with pleasure. Sasuke’s hand was talented, moving swiftly up and down my cock and rubbing the head with his thumb, drawing mangled moans and undecipherable words from my throat. I fisted the sheets in my hands, my breath coming out in short pants as I came close. But I wasn’t quite ready yet. Although it pained me to do so, I stopped Sasuke, wanting to cum when I was buried inside him. I expressed such thoughts and his eyes widened. Before he had time to say anything, I tackled him so he was lying down and grabbed a bottle of lube from my drawer.

‘Do you want this?’ I asked, my fingers ready to open the bottle of lube. He hesitated, but nodded slowly. My heart beat quickened and I suddenly became nervous. _What if I mess up and he hates it?_ My fingers shook as I coated them in lube and my heart warmed when Sasuke pulled his legs up, holding them to his chest and baring his arse. Showing himself to me. Trusting me. I massaged his pert, round butt to try and relax him. He wriggled slightly, whimpering, and I realised that he was already half-hard.

I stroked his cock with one hand while I pressed on his perineum with the other, trying to accustom him to the feel before slipping a finger inside. He wriggled again, grunting, and I gave him a second to get used to it. When he nodded I added another finger, all the while stroking his cock, and massaged his walls as he moaned. ‘More,’ he gasped out, his body rolling with the movement of my fingers inside him. I added another finger and pushed it knuckle deep. Sasuke cried out, whether in pain or pleasure I didn’t know. I paused, not wanting to hurt him any more, but he violently shook his head and reached down, grabbing my wrist and moving my hand in and out in quick pumps. I watched in awe as he thrashed and threw his head back with his body rising and falling with the pumps, my fingers getting sucked into tight heat.

‘ _More, Naruto, more, more, more_!’

I twisted my fingers forward slightly. ‘ _Nngh - there_!’ he yelled, drops of sweat rolling over his forehead. I had touched a small nub that I later realised was his prostate. I massaged the nub with my fingers and his body rolled like a wave as he keened, so close but not quite there. A hand on my shoulder squeezed harshly and pulled me up so I was level with his face. His haze filled gaze was on me as he whispered, ’More.’

Swallowing, I coated my penis in lube and rolled a condom on before positioning it in front of his hole. I attached my lips to his as I pushed in slowly, trying to reassure him through the haze of pleasure. Because God, _could anything be more perfect_? The tight heat swallowed me and pulled me in, sucked me in, and I just had to move, move, _move_. Which was why it was such a relief when Sasuke squeezed my hand, signalling to me that he was ready. I pulled out and thrust into the heaven that was Sasuke. His walls rubbed and massaged my cock, sending me into a frenzy. My hips controlled the movement, my mind too overloaded with pleasure to do anything but enjoy. I heard Sasuke scream in the background and I figured I must have thrust against his prostate. I repeated the motion, thrusting in and rolling my hips to grind my cock against his prostate. His nails scratched against my back in rhythm with my thrusts but I hardly felt the pain, I was too involved in the tight heat.

I opened my eyes - when did I close them? - to behold a beautiful sight, Sasuke, utterly debauched in my hold. His face was flushed red, with sweat dripping down his forehead and dampening his hair, making it stick to his forehead. His back was arched, and one of his hands twisted and squeezed at a hardened nipple while the other fisted the sheets. His mouth was open in a silent scream as he came, white spurts of come staining his porcelain stomach. It sent me over the edge. White blinding lights flashed over my eyes and I gave one last thrust before I came in a tidal wave deep into Sasuke’s warmth, screaming his name. The waves seemed to roll over me for a long time, leaving me shaking and trembling and panting as we both came down from our high.

As we caught our breath, I laid down and threw an arm over Sasuke’s waist, pulling him close to me, not caring how sweaty we both were. ‘Ugh, go take a shower,' Sasuke said, sleepily, although he moved closer to me.

‘Says you,’ I retorted. Even after sex he was still an asshole! But - ‘You’ll stay, right?’

‘Well you obviously can’t take care of yourself, can you?’

‘Teme.’

He yawned. ‘Dobe.’

'Thanks for the breakfast, teme,' I mumbled, falling into the depths of sleep.

'Oh, and Naruto? I am never making you pancakes again.' 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, this was all some saucy plot so I could write that sex scene but if anyone says that I'll vehemently deny it.


End file.
